Consultas y besos que eran solo sueños
by Shiawase Day
Summary: El castaño saco su cuenta rápidamente. Esa chiquilla pronto cumpliría diecisiete y seria mayor de edad. Y él estaría dispuesto a que lo recordara por siempre. No más sueños húmedos. Él se quedaría dentro de ella por siempre. Fic para Yessi Sanchez. Feliz Navidad
1. Consultas y besos que solo eran un sueño

**Este fic es una regalo para Yessi Sanchez. Mi amiga secreta en esta navidad que se organizo en el grupo de Amamos el OkiKagu/ We love Okikagu.**

 **Espero que la hayas pasado increíble en esta fecha y que siempre este sonriendo.**

* * *

La volvió a ver. Lo invadió un sentimiento que no supo describir. Él era un profesional en todo el sentido de la palabra, tantos años estudiando, quemándose las pestañas, y forjando una actitud admirable frente de a sus pacientes que lo miraban como si fuera un ángel. Alguien cercano a Dios que había llegado para curarlos y hacerlos salir lo antes posible del prestigioso nosocomio.

Llegaba ella y sacaba lo peor de él. Pero lo que rebalso el vaso era que se colaba en sus pensamientos, antes de dormir le dedicaba un pensamiento maldiciéndola por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar, a su mente venia sus ojos azules brillantes que tuvo la suerte de ver cuando esta se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos, su cabello llamativo color bermellón y su menuda figura que veía con más detalle en sus sueños se preguntaba si la volvería a ver alguna vez.

 _Se preguntó a su mismo: ¿por qué?_

 _Respondió: Es amor._

 _Contraataco diciendo: Es ridículo._

 _Y afirmo aquello agregando: Eso dices porque ella aun no es legal y ese cuerpo nos dice que no lo será pronto._

Dio como resultado final que era por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar, el hecho que haya levantado la voz en su lugar de trabajo _"Si pudiera te mataría"_ asustando a los pacientes que esperaban su turno y a colegas que pasaban, sacando en ella un sonrisa burlona y un comentario llamándolo hipócrita y potencial sádico.

* * *

 _—Buenos Días —saludo el castaño entrando al consultorio._

 _Abrió el folder con la información del paciente de hoy. El nombre se encontraba borroso así que alzó la vista para ver a su paciente y preguntarle su nombre encontrando a una joven de cabello bermellón quien vestía un uniforme de marinero de esos que usaban en las escuelas secundarias, además que tenía las piernas cruzadas, ella lo miraba con superioridad y le sonreía un poco traviesa._

 _— ¿Tú vas a revisarme? Exijo un cambio —dijo agresivamente._ _El castaño se sentó al frente de ella — ¡Cambio! —Grito._

 _Extrañamente no llamo la atención de los demás que estaban afuera._

 _— ¡Cállate! maldita sea —Sougo se sentía fastidiado, le empezó a doler la cabeza y la voz irritante de esa mocosa no le hacía sentir mejor._

 _— ¿No vas a fingir? Si vamos a jugar al doctor quiero un trato como a los demás pacientes._

 _—Creí que querías un cambio._

 _—No —dijo susurrando._

 _Aquella joven se paró y se acercó al castaño volteando su cara hacia la izquierda sin permitir que el castaño la viera. Sougo sonrió confiado._

 _—Siéntate antes de que te ponga un sedante como a los animales._

 _Ella lo ignoro. Y desobedeciendo, se sentó en su regazo, por fin dándole la cara. Sougo se sorprendió. Tenía a la chica con las piernas abiertas encima de él moviéndolas como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. Aquellos ojos azules lo miraban traviesamente y lo invitaban a que él diera el siguiente paso._

 _Muy diferente a lo que decía el dicho ella estaba proponiéndose y ahora dependía de que si él se disponía a jugar con ella. Debió ser lento su pensar porque ella quito la invitación, lo cogió de la solapa de la bata jalándolo y estampando sus labios con los de él._

 _Eso era todo, no le pidan compostura, ni ética, había tenido fantasías que finalizaban con el abrazando su cuerpo y besando la espalda desnuda de la femina, mientras que ella tranquilizaba su respiración._

 _La cogió de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, debido a que él se inclinaba un poco encima de ella tuvo como consecuencia un choque de pechos en el cual sintió los pequeños pechos de ella en desarrollo a través de las telas, profundizo el beso metiendo su lengua para que bailara con la de ella, sentía su entrepierna emocionarse. Esa mocosa lo estaba emocionando más que en todos sus sueños y percatándose de ello, la jovencita de cabellos rojizos comenzó a frotarse en él. El castaño se sintió como un adolescente, el movimiento de aquellas caderas lo estaban estremeciendo. No le preguntaría si quería seguir porque sí ella se arrepienta, él se encargaría de tomar todo lo que ella le ofreció y hacerla gritar que continuara._

 _Ella termino el beso, él quería más, veía sus labios hinchados, bajo la mirada para ver el pequeño pecho de la fémina subir y bajar ante su respiración rápida._

 _—_ _Me duele_ _—s_ _e quejó su "paciente" inclinando la cabeza tratando de parecer adorable. Como la masoquista que anhelaba que fuera. La odio tanto. Quería ver más, necesitaba ver ese rostro suplicarle por más._

 _—_ _¿Te duele?_ _—_ _Se arrepintió de su estúpida respuesta inmediata, que podemos decir, estaba sin palabras. Su cerebro se hallaba en piloto automático solo quería arrancar ese uniforme que le impedía de verla y hacer suyo cada parte de esa piel blanca. Además, de lo que el instinto le guiará._

 _—_ _Aquí_ _—respondió._

 _Ella puso su mano en el moño rojo de su uniforme de marinero. Lo entendió y sonrió satisfecho. Debido a la diferencia de altura y aunque ella se encontrara sentada en su regazo podía verla desde arriba. La mirada de aquella pelirroja había cambiado si comparaba a como lo había recibido. Ahora esos ojos azules estaban un poco llorosos._

 _—_ _Ni modo, tendré que revisarte_ _—_ _dijo mostrándose desinteresado en la salud de ella y haciendo notar el estetoscopio que llevaba colgado en su cuello recibió una respuesta afirmativa por parte de ella dándole permiso de revisarla._

 _Se lo colocó en sus oídos y con la parte de la campana de aquel instrumento dispuesto a ponerlo en el pecho bajo la camisa como suele hacerlo de rutina, cambio un poco. Ella no era una paciente normal. Levanto su blusa metiendo su mano, escucho el corazón, esos latidos nerviosos le sacaron una sonrisa, con un dedo lo mantuvo quieto y con la palma tocó el pecho que se encontraba cubierto por el sencillo sostén blanco._

 _— ¿Cómo_ _está mi corazón?_ _—_ _Pregunto._

 _—_ _Puedo hacer que lata más rápido_ _—_ _sin pensarlo demasiado apretó el seno encima de la ropa interior, soltando la campana y provocando un pequeño salto en ella._

 _—_ _Hazlo. Tómame_ _—_ _los ojos carmesí del joven doctor se perdieron en los zafiros de la pequeña estudiante rompió el intercambio de miradas, bajando la mirada alzo la blusa blanca dejando ver ese pequeño sostén blanco que ocultaban sus abultados y pequeños pechos, la parte superior de ese uniforme se quedó en las manos del castaño. Sougo se sorprendió la última vez que la vio tenía un uniforme de Instituto, semanas después se "esperanzo" en que tendría que esperar tres años por lo menos para poder tener una aventura con ella._

 _—_ _Tú la otra vez ¿no llevabas otro uniforme?_

 _—_ _Si_ _—_ _la bella expresión que la pelirroja le brindaba ante los ojos del castaño había cambiado, ahora era una mirada soberbia y una clara burla sobre el —te sientes tan culpable de estar enamorado de una menor de edad. Bastardo sádico que estas soñándome como una chica de secundaria._ _—_ _Una de sus blancas manos se aventuró para tocar su entrepierna ya animada_ _—_ _Mírate sólo eres un pervertido. Estas tan duro._

 _— ¿Soñándote? Mierda... —se quejó, arrojando la blusa de la imaginaria chica de sus sueños. Miro a la pelirroja que no dejaba de verlo con burla. No había de otra, ya que estaban en un sueño, aprovecharía en sentir como seria su piel, así como se escucharían sus gemidos —Ya que estamos en esto._

 _—Si... pero ¿sabes que tienes?_ _—_ _Pregunto aquella jovencita cuando el castaño se abalanzo a besar y lamer el blanco cuello._

 _—Una erección —sonrió separándose de ese cuello provocador para callarla con una beso, la pelirroja se separó causando molestia en el castaño._

 _—Tienes turno en la mañana —sentencio cruzándose de brazos. Se rio ante la negación del castaño._

* * *

Despertó irritado, se quitó su antifaz, se levantó y miro la erección que tendría que bajar con una fría ducha si quería llegar a tiempo al hospital.

Llego. Una de las enfermera le dijo que una paciente lo esperaba en el consultorio N° 1, agradeció, cogió el folder y miro los datos de una jovencita de dieciséis años. El nombre: Kagura Yato. Presentaba dolores en el estómago.

Abrió la puerta topándose con una joven de cabellos bermellones que lo miro con furia, no pudo evitar sonreír. Tenía el mismo uniforme de instituto gris que vistió la última vez que lo humillo delante de todos. Vio a un peliblanco a su lado, frunció el ceño de inmediato.

— ¡Oh! Souichiro-kun —lo llamo el peliblanco trayendo recuerdos en el castaño, haciéndole sonreír. En su último año de Preparatoria escucho rumores de que el autollamado "Ginpachi-sensei" había adoptado a una niña. —Escuche que te habías convertido en doctor.

 _—Danna,_ cuanto tiempo. —Miro a la menor que no le quitaba la vista enojada —Ya entiendo tu mala actitud. —se dirigió a la pelirroja

— ¿Se conocen?

—Mire nada más. Es el doctorcito sádico.

 _—_ Se conocen _—_ afirmó el peliplateado a su propia pregunta.

El castaño saco su cuenta rápidamente. Esa chiquilla pronto cumpliría diecisiete y seria mayor de edad. Y él estaría dispuesto a que lo recordara por siempre.

No más sueños húmedos. Él se quedaría dentro de ella por siempre.

* * *

 **Gracias por leerme**

 **Espero que todos hayan pasado una linda navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo por adelantado**

 **Si les gusto recuerden dejarme un review**


	2. Helados gigantes que solo eran mentiras

**Capitulo beteado por Frany Fanny Tsuki**

* * *

No pudo evitarlo. Y es que después de varios días aquella mirada carmesí aún seguía en su mente, la ponía tensa. Recordó el intercambio de palabras que tuvieron y no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa, la cual borraba rápidamente al percatarse de este gesto en su rostro.

Él era un estúpido, un pedante y ella un testigo de aquella fachada. La actuación de doctor bueno no la iba a engañar. Ella lo vio clarito, se percató de la sonrisa de satisfacción, retorcida al palpar el abdomen de un pelinegro alterado por el dolor.

Ella no sabe si él se conoce con aquel paciente. Debido a que lo reviso mientras ese paciente estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera del hospital. Fue una suerte para ellos que muchos pacientes hayan sido despachados. Pero estaba ella, algunas enfermeras e internos, además que casualmente una de las salas se encontraba abierta donde se hallaban varios señores de avanzada edad quienes observaron curiosos luego de escuchar el aullido del dolor del pelinegro.

—Que asquerosa sonrisa-aru —dijo la bermellón dando una mirada sombría al par de hombres— y pensar que atendiste a Shinpachi hace unos momentos.

—Mira ya te descubrieron —susurro el adolorido pelinegro, haciendo que la bermellón sacará sus conjeturas rápidamente.

—¡Un sádico! —Exclamó —Es la primera vez que veo uno.

—¿Te conoce? —pregunto el pelinegro.

—Calla, Hijibastardo.

—Les estoy hablando, ¿también eres un maleducado? ¿señor sádico? Sentías placer en hacerle daño al señor con flequillo en "V"

—Oye, Sou…

—¡Que te calles! —le grito el castaño mientras hundía un dedo en el abdomen, tapando la boca del pelinegro para impedir el aullido del dolor.

—¡Qué miedo! ¿Y así te llamas doctor? Oigan este doctor es un desastre, ¡alguien que me traiga a uno de verdad! — Exclamó mostrando su pulgar abajo.

—Cállate… —el castaño volteo a verla examinándola detalladamente, sobretodo el uniforme —mocosa— musitó.

—¿Eres un sádico? —Pregunto, esta vez Kagura se atrevió a hundir su dedo en la mejilla del joven doctor, sin importarle causar algún dolor.

—Si pudiera te mataría — gritó llamando la atención de todos.

—Pues…

La vibración de su celular la interrumpió, percatándose que era de su tutor diciéndole que Shinpachi estaba en el carro que había alquilado.

—Adiós Hipócrita —se despidió, sonriente.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que lo vio, en ese tiempo Kagura no dejaba de pensar en el sádico doctor,no sabía porque, pero tenía que averiguarlo y seguir viéndolo nuevamente. Sin embargo, no podía ir simplemente así, las personas no van sin una razón al hospital, pensó en golpear directamente la cicatriz de la operación de Shinpachi, así la abriría y su amigo debía visitar a ver el mismo doctor, entonces ella como buena amiga lo acompañaría.

Pero no quería verlo de lejos, o desde el marco de la puerta, quería verlo más de cerca, observar su fino rostro, tener una cita a solas con aquellos ojos rubíes que la miraban intensamente y ver los delgados y carnosos labios. Kagura soltó un bufido al darse cuenta a donde iban sus pensamientos, aunque le doliera admitirlo, el sádico doctor era bastante guapo, pero no lo suficiente para pensar que podría gustarle.

Miró el reloj faltaba mucho para que anocheciera, Gin aun no llegaba para preparar la cena y Kagura solo quería acostarse y taparse con su fina sábana como protección. Haciendo caso a sus pensamientos, se acostó pensando en aquel doctor sádico, sonrió sin molestarse por ello.

 _Abrió los ojos después de una merecida siesta de dos horas. Kagura sintió menos peso y al momento de cambiar de posición sintió el roce de su brazo con su abdomen ¿desnudo?_

 _Alzó las sábanas teniendo como vista su propio cuerpo desnudo ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde está su pijama? Sintió frío. Una delicada brisa en su cuello, más específico una respiración. Volteo rápidamente. Debido a la impresión abrió la boca, sin emitir ningún sonido y con los ojos abiertos, ¡Era el maldito doctor sádico!_

 _Se levantó frotándose el ojo derecho, se veía tan despreocupado ¡Ese maldito! ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Definitivamente le iba a dar una paliza, nadie le veía la cara. Acaso cree que podría estar así no más, necesitaba una explicación, era demasiado obvio para ella lo que había pasado._

 _Él la había drogado, ¡ese bastardo abuso de ella! Si no ¿cómo podría explicar que ella no recuerde nada?, y que su cuerpo indefenso este tapado con unas ligeras sábanas._

 _Se aferró a las sabanas, cogiendo fuerzas (su mano derecha comenzaba a picarle y ya estaba temblando). Le preguntaría ¿qué pasó? y si la respuesta no le gusta, el puñete que preparaba sería el menor de sus problemas._

 _El adulto bajo su brazo, al parecer ya estaba bien despierto, pues cuando volteo a ver a la bermellón le brindo una sonrisa seductora que la puso roja y la estremeció._

 _El castaño se inclinó poniéndose encima de la bermellón, besándola tiernamente. Todos los pensamientos asesinos de Kagura se desvanecieron, dejándose llevar por aquel beso que ya comenzaba a ser más exigente. Siguiendo el ritmo_ _ **,**_ _sintió la lengua traviesa invadir su boca e imitando la acción del castaño puso en acción la suya._

 _Sintió como las sábanas eran retiradas de su cuerpo y como las manos del doctor la tomaban por la cintura, las manos del castaño la traían con fuerza, como si no existiera gravedad alguna, estaba tan pegado que lo único que Kagura podía escuchar era su respiración agitada por el beso._

 _Estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que pusieron fin al beso, el joven castaño aún seguía encima de ella, observándola de pies a cabeza, sus ojos carmesí la miraban con deseo, el doctor Okita le sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla con ternura._

— _Espero que estés lista, Kagura._

 _¡Que hermoso fue oír su nombre provenir de sus labios! Se derritió con la sola mención de su propio nombre, ¿Dónde quedaba toda su molestia? ¿Qué estaba pasando? No sabía que decir, con miedo de arruinar todo._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Que sí, estás lista…_

— _¿Para qué?_ _— Preguntó, presintiendo la respuesta, pero aun así quería saberlo._

 _El castaño acarició las mejillas de la fémina, junto tiernamente las narices haciendo que ambos sintieran las respiraciones profundas de él y las nerviosas de ella._

— _Para repetir lo que hicimos hace unas horas_ _ **.**_

— _¿Qué hicimos?_ _— preguntó distraída._

— _¿Eh?_

 _Kagura se arrepintió de la pregunta, era obvio lo que hicieron, ella estaba desnuda bajo las sábanas con las que se había vuelto a cubrir, pero aun así no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido, curiosa por sentir y repetir lo ya hecho. Ardiente de sentir nuevamente caricias que hacían olvidadas._

— _Entiendo… —El castaño sonrió seductor alejando sus manos del rostro de Kagura colocándolas en lo que era la cintura de ella tapada por las telas— Hacemos como que no pasó nada —sonrió— Es algo excitante —poco a poco bajo la sábana dejando a la vista los pequeños pechos de la bermellón quien se cubrió algo nerviosa con sus brazos. Si bien estaba deseosa y llena de curiosidad, no_ _dejaba de sentirse nerviosa, además que sería la primera vez que alguien la tocaría así, o es lo que ella suponía._

 _El castaño sonrió complacido._

— _Lo haces bien, supongo que debo convencerte de hacerlo. Aunque hayas sido tú la que se me tiró_ _encima antes._

— _¿Qué yo que?_

 _Sintió la respiración cerca de su cuello, al imaginar lo suave que sería tener los labios de ese hombre posándose en su cuello, no puedo evitar un leve cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, sobre todo cuando el doctor sádico comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja hasta llegar a su cuello._

 _Esa sensación fue acompañada con las caricias en su pecho. Su reacción tardía al ver al castaño jugando con sus senos, verlo pellizcando los pezones, poniéndolos duros y erectos para él. No entendía en qué momento ella había bajado los brazos, ahora solo lo veía, aquella lengua bajo por su pecho deteniéndose entre sus pequeños senos. Empezó a lamer, morder suavemente uno de los pezones, haciéndola saltar inevitablemente, soltar algunas maldiciones y que solo pudiera dejar caer la cabeza a un lado absorta por el pequeño placer. Acarició los cabellos del castaño, indicando su satisfacción a la labor que hacía. Sintió un apretón en su cadera, la mano de Sougo se había deslizado traviesamente hasta el centro de ella. Choco miradas con aquel rojizo color de ojos. Abrió levemente las piernas. Dando permiso a que ser objeto de la mirada lasciva del castaño_

 _Sintió el aliento cálido de la boca del castaño cerca de su vagina, sintió uno de los dedos dibujar aquella brecha. Se sintió un poco incomoda, pero eso no le bajaba la calentura y su deseo porque el doctor continuará. Dejo salir un gemido cuando sintió uno de los dedos entrar en ella, jugando con su humedad y jugando con su emociones y gemidos. Kagura no dejaba de emitir quejidos y de pedir por más (inconscientemente) ante la agradable sensación que la hacía cerrar los ojos y morder su labio por evitar más gemidos y muecas raras. El castaño se alejó, ella se sentó en la cama, teniendo como vista el pene del castaño. Se parecía un poco a una de las láminas escolares de su libro. ¿Acaso todos la tenían igual? Miró un poco distante al castaño, un poco desganada por la interrupción, esperaba seguir con la atención exclusiva a ella. Se avergonzó sintiéndose como una pervertida por ansiar la lengua del castaño dentro de ella._

— _Es hora que me des un poco de atención, Kagura_ _ **.**_

 _Alzó la vista dudosa, sin entender a lo que quería ¿Quería que ella lo tocara? En ese momento se sintió nerviosa de no causar las mismas sensaciones que él causó en ella._

 _El castaño la cogió de la cintura apegando sus abdómenes, sintió la punta del pene rozar su vientre cuando él la volvió a besar vigorosamente. Él se sentó en la cama apoyando su cabeza en una almohada._

— _Ven —dijo —siéntate encima de mi cara._

— _¿Qué? —Pregunto confusa._

— _Te enseñare como nos daremos cariño al mismo tiempo, mi preciosa inocente._

— _No…_

 _Sougo la jalo de la mano y ella se acercó dando pasos con sus rodillas hasta que llegó a la cara del castaño, la volteo haciendo darle la espalda_

— _Mientras hago lo mío cuando te sientes, juegas con el— el castaño se cogió el pene masajeándolo de arriba abajo enseñándole a la bermellón como hacerlo._

 _Kagura se sentó con temor encima del rostro del castaño quien abrió sus labios vaginales con los dedos y sintió como la traviesa lengua ingresaba en ella. Soltó un gemido que asegura que encendió más a su acompañante, podía jurar que vio el pene de él hincharse más. Inclinándose ante aquella hinchada parte del castaño, cogiéndolo tal y como lo había hecho él hace un momento, lo masturbo sin dejar de emitir gemidos por el oral que le brindaba su masculino acompañante, quien además de la lengua metió un dedo, empezó a oír unos gruñidos hechos por Sougo quien le acariciaba la espalda, animándola a seguir._

 _Su mano comenzaba a cansarle, así como Sougo decidió usar su boca, un poco temerosa ante su aventura con una de sus manos sosteniendo la base del pene para apuntarlo hacia su boca. La abrió un poco aun cohibida, saco la lengua para empezar a lamer la punta, lamió a todos lados como si fuera un helado deshaciéndose en el más caluroso día de verano, llegando a un punto donde sentía lo repitente de su accionar, sentía los gruñidos del castaño animándola_ _más. Metió el pene de golpe dentro de su boca sacándolo de inmediato y volviéndolo a meter, como consecuencia el castaño le apretó las nalgas con violencia mientras él empezaba a mover con fiereza su lengua que ahora jugaba con su clítoris._

 _Una competencia empezaba, quien daría más placer, así de brusco la excitaba m_ _á_ _s. Dejo el pene para volver a masturbarlo con su mano y poder gemir libremente sin impedimentos en su boca. Dio besos en el pene mientras lo seguía moviendo._

— _¡_ _Kagura! ¡Kagura! —Los gritos de Sougo la ponían, quería más. No estaba conforme. —_ _ **¡**_ _Kagura,_ _Kagura, Kagura!_

— _¡Deja de decir mi nombre tantas veces!_ _ **—**_ _Dijo la bermellón un poco fastidiada por la interrupción a su libido._

— _¿Qué haces? ¡Deja eso! —le gritó_ _Sougo reprochándole cosa que la desconcertó, se alejó de él confundida_

—¿Eh? —Abrió los ojos exaltada— ¡tú me dijiste…! —La bermellón se encontró en su cuarto, vio a su tutor al frente de ella, rápidamente cruzó sus brazos tapándose su pecho sin percatarse de que tenía puesto el pijama. Con su despertador en forma de Justawey en su mano derecha y con la mirada desconfiada de su tutor

—Yo te dije ¿qué? — Preguntó.

— ¿Que? ¡No!

El calor inundó sus mejillas y orejas, avergonzada de estar frente a Gin-chan después de ese húmedo sueño y aun peor le había hablado directamente a él. Miro el despertador de sospechosa forma, aturdida y entendiendo la mirada retadora de su tutor. Se sentía peor porque con el reciente sueño lo entendía perfectamente.

" _Con razón se sentía tan duro y real"_ pensó

—No ¿qué? —pregunto entre dientes.

—Estaba soñando.

—Lo sé— respondió el peliblanco —llevo como cinco minutos viéndote mover esa cosa y metiéndotelo en la boca.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí —respondió ante la tonta pregunta, se sentó al borde de cama, intentando calmar la furia en él. Gintoki no quería pensar que su pequeña era una pervertida ¡No! ¡Eso no! Debía haber una explicación sana y libre de sucios juzgamientos— Kagura-chan, ¿qué soñaste?

" _Mierda"_ pensó, claro que ella recordaba todo, pero todo su sueño y es que no sabía si darse un golpe en la cabeza daría buenos resultados para borrarse la memoria, peor aún no sabía si es que quería olvidar aquello.

—No lo recuerdo bien —respondió, sintiendo peligro porque esto no convencía a su querido Gin-chan— creo… creo que soñé que me comía un helado —comenzó a explicar cerrando los ojos, fingiendo en esforzarse en recordar— un gran helado, del tamaño de Sadaharu—se tapó el rostro con las manos avergonzada por la comparación.

—Y…

—Tu aparecías y decías que lo deje, cuando tú mismo me dijiste que lo coma para saber si no hay veneno.

—¿Qué? —pregunto extrañado.

—¡Si! — Respondió convencida, tratando de pensar en agregar algo más a su mentira—El he-helado era… era…

— ¿Y porque movías la mano? ¿eh? —pregunto curioso, Kagura vio que él había caído en su mentirilla.

—Es que se descongelaba— respondió alzando las manos a la altura de su cabeza— y… —se jaló los cabellos avergonzada de lo que diría —y… estaba tan rico que no quería desperdiciarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —Gintoki pregunto al ver a su niña tratando de calmar su exasperación.

—Sí, es que — continuo —se sintió tan real…

—¡Ah! —Respondió aliviado —estas decepcionada por que el helado no está aquí

—Si.

—Bueno, cámbiate comamos la comida que traje y vamos por algunos…

—Gin-chan —susurró.

—Quita esa cara no puedo darte un gran helado, pero al menos podrás comer tres normales.

 _¡Eso!_

—Gracias—dijo abrazando al peliplateado por la chispa llamada idea que apareció en su cabeza.

 _¡Eso! ¡Si! Gin-chan era su boleto para ver al doctor sádico_. Estaba enternecida por el acto bondadoso de su tutor.

Sabía lo que diría.

Mañana ella tendría unos fuertes cólicos que la llevarían al hospital. Provocados por unos helados cremosos sabor vainilla.

 **Al día siguiente**

— _Danna, cuanto tiempo_ —la suerte estaba con ella, reconoció aquella voz antes de alzar la cabeza, quitando su fingido dolor de estómago. Cuando ambas miradas chocaron, todo encajó como si colocara la última pieza de un rompecabezas — _Ya entiendo tu mala actitud._

— _¿Se conocen? — preguntó Gintoki._

— _Mire nada más. Es el doctorcito sádico—_ respondió con sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo cínicamente.

— _Se conocen —_ afirmó el peliblanco.

Si bien le generaba dudas el tipo de relación de Gin-chan con el doctor sádico. No había prisas, ya consiguió lo que quería. Entendió por qué el castaño le robaba los pensamientos.

Se había enamorado perdidamente de él. Y Kagura entendió que su primer amor no sería correspondido. El castaño aclaró sonoramente su garganta, acercándose y poniéndose delante de ella. Esto la sobresaltó y tenía el impulso de tocarlo como en sus sueños.

Sougo la miró directamente, sin importarle la cercanía exagerada. Retándola a que ella dé el siguiente paso.

—¿Dónde te duele? _—_ Preguntó, recordando el sueño de hace unas horas, solo faltaba que ella se tocará el pecho y…

—Aquí _—_ señalo al centro de su pecho provocando sorpresa en su tutor y el doctor.

—Creí que te dolía el estómago _—_ dijo preocupado _—_ ¿te duele el corazón, Kagura-chan?

—No, bueno… _—_ se complicó aún más la vida tratando de dar alguna tonta explicación. Ignorando que el castaño le sonreía como si hubiera encontrado la forma de conquistar el mundo.

Sería difícil, pero él tenía que hacerla suya. Y él solamente sería de ella.

* * *

 **Gracias por leerlo.**

 **Siento un poco de pena con este capitulo, es mi primer lemon. Así no sean muy duros.**

 **Quiero agradecer a Frany Fanny Tsuki , gracias a ella se me ocurrió el lemon 6u9**

 **Se supone que este capitulo sería subido hace un mes, pero no lo pude acabar ni avanzar por diversos problemas.**

 **Falta un capitulo para el final.**

 **Si les gusto déjenme un review y si no les gusto, háganlo igualmente~**


End file.
